<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sailing for the Horizon by alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623348">Sailing for the Horizon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice/pseuds/alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice'>alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr requests and self-indulgent fluff pieces [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Other, Protective Older Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice/pseuds/alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is going to sail the world with Imtura, but Kade plans to stay in Riverbend. He and Imtura have a talk about the MC before they set sail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imtura Tal Kaelen/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Kade &amp; Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr requests and self-indulgent fluff pieces [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sailing for the Horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing anything in second person. I'm not a huge fan, honestly, so this might be the last time, but the reader actually doesn't make much of an appearance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kade watched with a sad smile on his face as his sibling talked with a couple members of Imtura’s crew. He could not make out what they were all talking about as he watched from further down the dock, but he heard your laughter carry across the ocean breeze.<br/>He was sad that you were leaving, but the sadness was overshadowed by his joy at your happiness. This is what you always longed for, after all, and though he would miss the sibling he got kicked out of pubs with, he was happy you were getting the adventures you dreamed of.<br/>Imtura approached Kade, greeting him with a light punch to his arm. “I guess you know we’re setting sail in the morning?” she asks. “The winds’ll be good; I can feel the shift in the air.”<br/>Kade nods. “They’re really excited about it, haven’t been able to shut up about it, or you for that matter.” He sighs. “I’m really going to miss them.”<br/>Imtura seems surprised, and grabs Kade’s shoulder. “They <em>did</em> pass along my message, right? You’re more than welcome to join us. I wouldn’t dream of separating the two of you, not after they worked so hard to get you back.”<br/>Kade raises his hands to reassure the orc captain. “Oh yeah, they invited me along, but it’s really… it’s not for me. I have had plenty of excitement for one lifetime. Riverbend is my home, and I plan to stay.”<br/>“Ah… I’m sorry to hear that.” Imtura looks off in the distance, and Kade follows her gaze to you. It appears you are engaged in an arm wrestling contest with the first mate, quite the uneven match. Kade turns his gaze to Imtura, watching with a classically lovestruck expression. She looks simultaneously softened and invigorated when she looks at you, the setting sun catching the sparkling in her eyes.<br/>She really loves you, Kade can tell. “You better treat my sibling right, take care of them, keep them safe.” He feels woefully out of place making such demands of an orc over a foot taller than him, but it is his duty as your brother to look out for you.<br/>“I wouldn’t dare do anything less,” Imtura says, turning back to Kade. There is sincerity in her gaze and voice.<br/>“Yeah, I believe you. I just had to make sure.”<br/>“Do they know you’re staying behind?”<br/>“I plan on telling them tonight when the crew’s getting drinks. I probably shouldn’t have waited, but you know how they are. They’re so worried about what I’ve been through… I don’t want them to be so tempted to stay behind for my sake, so I waited until the last minute.”<br/>Imtura eyes him carefully. “You <em>are</em> going to be okay though, right?”<br/>“More okay than I would be on that death trap.”<br/>Imtura crosses her arms, standing to her full height. “You got something against The Wraith, boy?”<br/>Kade gulps at the sight of the orc staring him down. “No… no ma’am.”<br/>Imtura’s steely gaze breaks into a grin, and she slaps him on the back with a laugh, nearly knocking the poor bard onto his face. “Oh don’t look so scared, I’m only messing with ya.”<br/>Kade begins laughing along, and he and Imtura are laughing when you approach with a smile. “I love seeing my two favorite people getting along!” you say. “Come on, we’re all getting drinks. I lost to Kraglin so I’m stuck paying.”</p>
<p>That night, Kade explains that he plans to stay in Riverbend, but encourages you to live the adventures you wanted. After a couple dozen assurances that he will be okay, that he will see you when you make port again in Parnassus in a year or two, and that this is what you were meant to do, you relax and enjoy the rest of the night. You sing shanties with the crew and Kade entertains everyone with a new song of his toward the end of the night.</p>
<p>The next morning, just before dawn, Kade sits at the dock while everyone else makes preparations to set sail. He wants to see you off, even at such an ungodly hour.<br/>Imtura approaches him again, seemingly just as grumpy as he is with the early time, but both of them manage a smile.<br/>“Since you won’t be joining us,” Imtura says, with an almost imperceptible tension in her voice, “I have something I need to discuss with you.”<br/>Kade wakes up a little with curiosity. “Yeah?”<br/>“I had it all planned out, the shimmering Isles, we’d have a nice little ceremony with the whole crew and you’d be there, but now…” Imtura kicks at a stray plank, staring down at the dock. “Dammit, how am I ever going to do this? I can’t even talk to <em>you</em> about it…”<br/>She takes a deep breath, squaring her shoulders. “I plan to ask your sibling to marry me. If they say yes, we’re going to have a ceremony on the westernmost of the Shimmering Isles, so we can watch the sun set on the beach when we tie the knot.<br/>“But… the plan was that <em>you’d</em> be there, and I doubt you’d want to miss their wedding, but I’m not inclined to wait because I love them <em>so much.</em><br/>“And of course, this is all on the assumption that they’d say yes, which isn’t a guarantee, but… I wanted to get your okay. If we do, we can have a little celebration in Riverbend when we get back.”<br/>Kade absorbs this information a little slowly with his sleepy brain, but when everything clicks, he grins. “Trust me, they’ll say yes. I bet it’ll be a hell of a ceremony, and I’m sad to miss it, but you’ve got my blessing.” He holds up a finger, “<em>but</em> I’m holding you to the party when you get back, and it’s on your dime. Being a bard isn’t the most lucrative business I’m sure you know.”<br/>Imtura holds out her hand. “It’s a deal.”<br/>Kade somehow manages to keep the secret proposal to himself when you say goodbye, and as The Wraith sets out with the rising sun, he has never been happier for his little sibling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Go to my tumblr https://alls-fair-in-pride-and-prejudice.tumblr.com if you would like to request a fluff fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>